esk_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja
Ninja are masters of strategy and cunning, using unique tactics to achieve mysterious ends. They appear, do as they please, kill as they must, and disappear into the shadows again. 2 Pufferfish Poison: Play this card and the target is poisoned. It dies at the end of its next turn. Non-combat: Play this to poison something, from a cup of water with an untraceable toxin to that guy standing in front of you. 3 Achieve Enlightenment: Play this and your character meditates on her badassness for a few minutes. At the end of this, she condenses the wisdom she attained into a nugget of truth such as “The early bird gets the worm but the early worm gets eaten” or “He who laughs last didn’t get the joke.” She shares this wisdom with the group and draws three cards plus an extra card for every person who laughed. Non-combat: Same. 4 Hand of a Thousand Slaps: By striking your opponent vigorously and repeatedly, you can stun him with your technique, “slapping him silly” as it is said. This attack stuns your opponent for one turn, making it unable to move. Non-combat: Slap something a lot. And I mean a lot. In an incredibly, super-powerful way. 5 Kill It to Death: The ninja knows a secret technique that can bring ruin to any foe, instantly destroying it. But his honor permits him only to use it on the most dangerous foes. This card instantly kills a boss. Non-combat: Kill something to death. 6 Shiruken Storm: Let loose your arsenal of throwing stars to slaughter your foes. This attack kills 3 grunts. Non-combat: Throw a lot of shiruken at something. 7 Path of the Specter: There are three ninja hidden in the scene below. Can you find them? Play this for free at the opening of any combat. You may not be targeted at all during combat. Non-combat: You are hidden in the shadows for a while. 8 Smoke Bomb: You may play this to conceal yourself and two allies of your choice for one turn. They may not be attacked. Non-combat: Did it suddenly get dark in here? -cough- 9 Defense of Aggressiveness: “The best defense is a good offense.” –Sun Tzu You attack your enemy before he attacks you. Play this card for free when you are attacked to make a free attack against the enemy that was attacking you. If you hit, the enemy dies and you ignore the effect of its attack. Otherwise, you take the effect and this card did nothing. Non-combat: You just countered whatever happened to you if it is the sort of thing that can be stopped by a katana or something. 10 Haunt the Shadows: Play this card to say that no one noticed you disappear, and you can reappear wherever you want at a time of your choosing, even inside a locked room or at the top of a tower. This is mostly a non-combat card, but you can use it to remove yourself from combat instantly. This card does not allow for time travel. J Q K A Haiku Slam: Challenge all of your allies to a haiku slam. They must each compose a poem of five syllables, seven syllables, and five again. Each person may make only one entry. Anyone who does replenishes a card. Anyone who refuses to participate must discard a card, as must anyone who dishonors himself by contributing a haiku with the wrong set of syllables. Some people may complain that haiku is an elegant art form that is far more complex than simply meeting a very narrow syllable format. Kill them.